fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Underwater Boy
Milo's fame-seeking attempt to make the school football team lands him a position as water boy. When the team plays an away game at the gecko tank, Milo realizes the importance of his role and rushes to the game before the team dries up and has to forfeit. Episode Summary ﻿The episode starts out when Bud is playing football with the cat outside the tank. Then it cuts to the Freshwater High halls when Milo is talking with Finberley, Koi, and Albert Glass. Finberley, Koi, and Albert are just talking to each other about how funny the word "allergy" sounds. Milo tries to get their attention by showing a hat of mini-colors, but they seem to not get to Milo. Finberley tells Milo that they were talking about how funny that word sounds﻿. Once the football team comes, Finberley starts screaming as a cheer. The Coach, known as Coach Salmons, rips through the paper that shows the mascot and announces the almighty Fish Hooks. Finberley starts screaming again and runs to the football team. All the team members come into the school, and then Jocktopus comes in carried on a big ledge as an award for being the MVP. Jocktopus starts giving autographs to people like Dan and Ann Chovie and Finberley by using a maker and writing a J on their faces, causing Finberly to scream even more. Milo is on the floor, calling Oscar. He comes over to Milo and Milo tells him that he wants to join the football team, and Milo and Oscar go to Bea's house. When Bea opens the door, she's in a football fansuit, and Oscar and Milo get freaked out. Milo asks what she did to her face, and Bea says it's decorated for football. Oscar and Milo go into Bea's house and she asks Milo how to play football. Milo makes up a fake way of playing football with dancing, then Bea shows him how to really play football. It took her four hours to tell him how to play, then her house is all recked up. Milo asks when they are supposed to dance. Then it cuts to the back of Freshwater High, where the football players tryout for football. Milo notices that he's not the smallest fish there, since there was a pufferfish next to him, then the pufferfish grew big and squished him to Jocktopus' side. Coach Salmons announces that Milo is next to tryout. He does his fake way of playing football, and Jocktopus keeps complaining about how that is not football. Then Milo dances, and Coach Salmons liked the moves, then Jocktopus told him that it's not football. Coach Salmons said that he couldn't be more thrilled. He started talking with Milo and announced that he was waterboy. Jocktopus said that he finally got some Jockto-justice. Milo complains to her about being waterboy. The Coach leaves then Milo says he quits, but Coach Salmons didn't know. It then cut to Milo and Oscar's room when Milo is playing his video game. Oscar asks if he is supposed to be at the game, and Milo says no because he quits. Oscar says it's not about attention, and Milo keeps saying that he's on the lame part of the team. Oscar used a pie-chart to make him go back, but first Milo kept asking Oscar to give him the pie so he can eat it. Oscar finally gave the pie to him the third time he asked for it. Milo eats the pie and then his face turns red. Milo then went to the football field at Freshwater High, and no one was there but Headphone Joe. Headphone Joe told Milo that the football team was playing in the gecko tank, and Milo runs to the side of the school tank. The Geckos start talking about how much they hate the Freshwater High football team. The Cheerleaders do their cheer, then they start to dehydrate because of no water. Milo goes to the top of the tank, and uses the water in his water-sprayer to fly from the school tank to the gecko tank. He then gives all the fish on the football team water. The fish finally manage to beat the geckos, and everyone cheers for him. Finberly asks for his autograph, then Milo talks about that pie chart thing like the team was a pie, then he spills the giant bucket full of the last of the water on Coach Salmons. Then they all start to dehydrate because of no water, then it shows Oscar playing his video games as he says that he doesn't do football. The episode then ends. Transcript End Credits Mouse says girls can't play football because they are too delicate. Snake begs to pass the football to her. Mouse does, and Snake swallows it. The ball carries Mouse along with it to hit the sides of the tank. Snake says Mouse gets a point. Songs * Freshwater High Cheer Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... Bottled Water Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time that Oscar appeared in this episode not crucial to the plot. *This is the first time Jocktopus is seen outside of the tank. *This is the first time Oscar grabs Milo's hand and soothes a character (he says "I'm here for you, bro."). *This is the first time the fourth wall is broken, in which Oscar breaks it by talking to the audience. Errors *When the score board is about to explode, the "home" and "visitors" name plates were switched. Continuity *This is the third time Bea is seen crazy (Bea Stays in the Picture, Fish Sleepover Party). *This is the second time Oscar plays a video game (Fish Out of Water). Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * Jane Carr as Dan Chovie and Ann Chovie * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha & Fumble * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Dana Snyder as Bud * Chelsea Staub as Stephanie * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dave Wittenberg as The Geckoach & Punt * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes